


Are You Sure You Want This?

by retro_tinlizzy



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Angst, Comfort, Hurt, M/M, Medical Kink, Medical Play, Military Kink, Victorian, Victorian Attitudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:06:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retro_tinlizzy/pseuds/retro_tinlizzy
Summary: And so it continues from Sherlock's flustered perspective.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 14
Collections: JohnLock in Different Eras





	Are You Sure You Want This?

With Watson’s question, Holmes responded by attempting to take the member entirely in his mouth, trying not to disappoint his friend as the bile felt like it would rise up in his throat. He managed to force the feeling back down, pulling off of his lovely John to just suck its very tip. The detective tried not to think too much about what the equivalent imagery would be with a heterosexual couple as it brought up the same sickening feeling in his throat. Holmes just wanted to focus on his task but Watson hadn’t shut down his mind entirely yet. The doctor had done it before but this situation was all together boring. As his mouth slowly slipped off of John’s cock, a palm struck his gaunt cheek and sharply pulled up on his hair.  
“Holmes, what are you thinking about in your little mind palace?”  
The detective caught his breath while leaning in between John’s wonderful thighs. His hand on the tight muscles of the soldier melted away the thoughts of their current case, allowing Sherlock to answer, “I’m only thinking of you, my dear.”  
“Are you sure you weren’t thinking about that grisly double homicide that Lestrade invited us to yesterday before you got into your sullen mood?” His doctor continued the questioning while running the rough, callused fingers through his hair. Sherlock realized, as he was looking up and suddenly desiring a tender kiss, that he should probably take better care of his hair and his body if he wanted John to be touching him all of the time. Sometimes the detective could only think about John’s fingers on him and inside of him and gently teasing a release…  
“I was thinking about it for a single moment, my darling, but I want you so much more. I know that you want to have me and everything else of yours has been inside me except for the last key detail.”  
Holmes and Watson exchanged a series of careful looks before the doctor moved Sherlock’s hand back to the rigid member in front of his face. As he thrust between Sherlock’s fingers, the detective could feel the wetness dripping down onto him and he gently sucked at the salty liquid. John had promised him that he could swallow this time. Usually the doctor would pull out of his mouth to make a mess upon his body or right above his hole, but Sherlock loved it when he was allowed to swallow. His John would reduce him to something else every time the doctor was inside of him.  
“You’re so dumb, Sherlock. You’ve already thought about how much you want John all the way inside of you,” the detective said to himself without realizing that he had said it aloud.  
“You are not dumb, my love. I know what you want, Sherlock, and I’m going to give it to you just as soon as I’m ready.”  
John didn’t stop his thrusting amid Sherlock’s pained revelation. He did slightly adjust his pace while his own hand joined with Sherlock’s and the detective could feel his partner getting ever closer to release. The wet feeling left his hand and was replaced with John’s fingers as the doctor guided him to their bedroom. They had slept together in a full sized bed since the first incident and Sherlock now leaned against the doorway as John took a fresh linen sheet out of the side bin. He laid down without any direction, waiting to take his pants off until it was allowed or requested - just waiting while the doctor unrolled his toolkit on the top of the vanity.  
“You can take your clothes off, Holmes. I think that will make this process easier for the both of us if you are quite in the nude.”  
The detective blushed with a slight smile as he attempted to slip the trousers off over his hips. A mountain of frustration came over him with sweat pooling on his shoulders until John reached over to undo the clasp. His doctor sunk into the side of the mattress to remove the rest of Sherlock’s clothing, giving him gentle kisses on the forehead while the images in the room swam around them.  
“Watson, I think I should have gotten a bit more hydration before beginning this. And not the creative hydration methods that you came up with in the past week.”  
Watson was busy removing his own shirt but left the room with a nod to tend to his lover. The door slammed shut behind him and it seemed as if he magically appeared once again. Sherlock wasn’t sure how much time had passed between the two moments of caring - the only thing he was sure of was the growing pressure in his pants and the slickness that was dripping down to his hole. He was vaguely aware of a glass of water being set on their table with one of Watson’s decorative coasters being placed beneath it. Just as he was vaguely aware of someone pulling his undergarments off and the lubricant being applied to his hole just before the doctor’s skilled fingers slipped inside.  
“Do you really want this?” Watson was asking him with Sherlock’s chin cupped in his hand but the detective was too distracted by the overwhelming amount of pleasure. He hummed back a yes to his doctor and bit into his hand while looking out the window. Sherlock hoped that he would not disturb Mrs. Hudson with his pleasure but it was so hard to hold back the moans that escaped from his tightly sealed lips.  
“I really want this, my love.”  
“Then you’ll get what you want, my darling.”


End file.
